The instant invention relates to electronic toys, and more particularly to an electronic toy having a reprogrammable or recordable data storage device, such as recordable tape media, or programmable digital memory, whereby a user can selectively download program information into the data storage device to change the operating characteristics of the toy during use.
Animatronic toys which operate based on predetermined program information have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Baer U.S. Pat No. 4,846,693; McKeefery et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,821; and DeSmet U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,341 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware.
In general, the prior art toys which utilize tape media as a source of program information include a tape playback unit for playing the recorded tracks on the tape. Typically, sound data is provided on one track while control data is provided on a second track. A second tape-based system relies on a multi-track tape player to produce one of several outputs (playback of different audio tracks or pre-programmed control data) based on the selection of a particular tape track, typically via switch inputs. The play scenarios in these toys are changed by changing the tape cassette in the toy. The manufacturers of these toys usually offer many different tape cassettes to extend and increase the play value of the toy. With regard to the prior art toys which utilize digital memory, the program information is pre-programmed into the toy and cannot be changed by the user. While the above-noted devices are highly effective for their intended purpose, the long term play value of the currently available toys is diminished by the limited ability (tape), or complete inability (conventional ROM or EPROM based digital memory), to routinely change the play characteristics of the toy. There is thus a perceived need in the art for an improved toy which more readily enables the user to modify or replace the program characteristics of the toy on a routine basis.
In this regard, the instant invention provides an electronic toy having a reprogrammable, or recordable, data storage device, such as a recordable tape media, or digital memory, whereby a user can selectively download new program information into the reprogrammable data storage device from an external data source to change the operating characteristics of the toy. As a result, a reprogrammed toy would generate totally different outputs in response to inputs. In this regard, not only could a toy's sounds be new, but its entire behavior and associated play pattern could be replaced.
In a very basic form, the toy comprises a reprogrammable digital (flash) memory for storing program data, an output device which is operative responsive to the stored program data, and a control device associated with the memory and output device for selectively operating the output device. For example, the toy might comprise a toy fire engine having a speaker (output device) for outputting audio, and a plurality of push-button switches (inputs) which, when pressed, cause an associated CPU (control device) to access various program data stored in memory, and generate sounds therefrom. The instant concept of downloading program data enables the user to replace the existing sound data with new sound data thereby changing the sound generated when pushing a selected switch. Changing the sounds renews the play value of the toy and extends the life of the toy beyond the original characteristics. Alternatively, the toy fire engine may include a drive motor for driving the wheels of the vehicle, and the memory may be programmed with control data for controlling operation of the drive motor, and associated steering mechanisms. In this regard, the existing control data, which may control a set operating sequence, could be replaced with new control data to change the operating sequence. Even further still, the present concept of downloading program information into a storage device in a toy can be extended to include download of both audio and control data.
New program information can be downloaded into the toy from a variety of available data sources, such as audio tape, video tape and other magnetic media. However, the preferred source for generating new program data comprises a personal computer wherein a virtually unlimited amount of program information can be accessed from various storage media, including magnetic disc, CD-ROM, and/or a remote computer system via modem. Program information from the data source, i.e. personal computer, can be transferred to the toy's data storage device by input lines releasably connected between an output port of the data source and an input port in the reprogrammable data storage device. In contrast, the prior art as described hereinabove is animated and interactive while tethered or in close proximity to the data source (e.g. audio or videotape). The present toy is unique in that its stand-alone behavior is uniquely modified each time the toy is removed from the data source. Moreover, the user can select and choose the modifications or alterations.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, as described in detail herein, the instant invention provides an animatronic toy in the form of a teddy bear, or other type of child-friendly character, including a body, a speaker for outputting audio responsive to audio data, and an animated body part, preferably an animated mouth, which moves in synchronization with the audio so that the bear appears to be speaking.
The audio data and control data are preferably generated by a personal computer system including a CD-ROM drive and appropriate software wherein the toy is operable to narrate stories, interact with characters on the computer video output, and/or serve as an interactive learning companion for the user. The control data and audio data is fed to the toy via a tethered cable running from the audio output port of the computer system. Most home computers are now equipped with an audio card which includes a speaker port for connection to external speakers. The control data and audio data is directed out of the speaker port as ordinary sound output and fed to the toy through a switching network. The switching network selectively routes the output signals to the external computer speaker, and to the servo motor and internal toy speaker depending on the various output scenarios.
In accordance with the instant invention, the toy bear includes a recordable data storage device such as recordable tape media, or digital memory, whereby control data and audio data from the personal computer, or from a remote computer, is downloaded into the data storage device in the toy bear for use in a stand-alone, i.e. un-tethered, mode. When download of the data is complete, the cable is removed from the toy and the recorded control data and audio data is played directly to the speaker and servo motor so that the bear functions without any external connection to the computer. In this manner, stories, games, or songs can be downloaded into the toy and played back when desired, i.e. when the child is on a trip in the car, or in bed at night to tell a bed-time story. While the prior art discloses the provision of playback devices for playing pre-recorded tape media, none of the prior art devices disclose an integral reprogrammable data storage device located within the toy which can be connected to a computer or other storage device to receive data for use in an un-tethered mode.
The control software on the personal computer is further capable of accessing remote computer systems to gather additional input data and/or input files for use with the CD-ROM, or to provide a remote source of real-time control data and audio data to feed directly to the toy while tethered. In one contemplated use, new files and program information can be downloaded from a remote source maintained and periodically updated by the manufacturer. The software can then utilize these new files by themselves, or in conjunction with other existing files on the CD-ROM to create new story scenarios, songs, games etc. In another scenario, the software can access the remote computer to provide a stream of control data and audio data on a real-time basis. Accordingly, the toy is controlled by data received directly from the remote computer.
The animatronic toy still further can include an input device for inputting data to the software running (in the tethered case) on both the PC and on the toy's CPU, and (in the un-tethered case) on the toy's CPU alone, for varying the control data and audio data that is sent to the toy's output devices. The input would change the generated output to correspond to the state specified by the software for a given input state. For example, the animatronic toy might include pressure switches, optical inputs, or microphone for inputting voice data to the software. In this regard, the software would be responsive to the input from the animatronic toy.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are:
the provision of a reprogrammable electronic toy including a reprogrammable data storage device whereby a user can selectively download program information into the data storage device to change the operating characteristics, i.e. behavior and play pattern, of the toy;
the provision of an electronic toy which is controlled by program data generated by control software on a personal computer; and
the provision of a toy that works in two separate modes, namely a tethered mode wherein the toy is connected to a personal computer, and a stand alone mode wherein the behavior of the toy can be modified each time it is connected to the personal computer;
the provision of an electronic toy, wherein the control software can access program data from various sources, including magnetic media, CD-ROM media, and remote computer systems via modem.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.